


Thicc Falls Shorts

by ArmaniWorks



Series: Thiccverse - Thicc Falls [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Multi, Thicc Falls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 03:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19190983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArmaniWorks/pseuds/ArmaniWorks
Summary: Originally this was a short from my days on Tumblr. It could definitely be worth looking into expanding and elaborating into, that is, if there's enough interest





	Thicc Falls Shorts

Pacifica couldn’t explain how or why she felt the way she did, feeling like someone had dumped a bucket of water on her as she looked at the duo relaxing so casually in front of her. She wasn’t even supposed to be at their house, but after a few hours of counting money and finding the perfect outfit for the day, the large-bodied blonde easily found herself at the front door of the Mystery Shack. The twins had given her a key to use ‘whenever she felt like getting out of her big empty mansion’, as they had so lovingly put it. It felt odd, somewhat wrong to be walking through their door without announcing herself, as if she were breaking into their dump of a home for absolutely no reason other than to show that she could do so. What made things that much more interesting was the fact that she couldn’t help but tiptoe around the worn-through domicile, peeking around corners as if she the world’s worst thief.

Ignoring all of the Shack’s ridiculous displays, it took her no time to find the Twins, both Pines lounging in the poorly decorated living room without a care in the world. Dipper’s huge frame took up a majority of the couch while his sister Mabel lay overtop him. As usual, the Big Dipper (as she had taken to calling him in the privacy of the bedroom) was completely absorbed in one of his many science-novels, while the curvier of the duo was fast asleep and snoring loudly. However, the way that the two of them were so close together sent shivers down Pacifica’s spine, as Mabel had wrapped her arms around the larger body, burrowing into her brother’s burly chest and snuggling like a cat while Dipper’s hands would sometimes wander away from the oversized textbook in order to rub at his sister’s back and play with her hair.

There was something so casual and intimate, so private and open about the whole thing, watching brother and sister so close and Pacifica couldn’t decide if she liked it or hated it or simply wanted to stick herself in-between the siblings and claim them both for herself. Audibly clearing her throat, the millionairess stomped in place to further enunciate her presence, taking a small touch of delight at how Mabel jumped a foot in the air and knocked Dipper’s book clear out of his hands. “Dipper, Mabel, what a pleasure to find you both here… together!” Her voice carried through the shack, catching their attention as she stepped out into the open, years of “I hope you don’t mind, I was just in the neighborhood and figured that you two could do with some high-class company.”

“That’s a great idea! Did you happen to bring anyone high-class with you?” Sleepy chuckles filled the air as the large-bottomed blonde glared at her rival.

“Honestly, I’m a little surprised to see you out here.” Dipper sighed, picking his book off the floor and carefully judging the cover to make sure there was no permanent damage. “Normally, the only way we can get you to come into the Shack is by threatening you… which usually means we have to come over to the mansion.” He rolled his eyes. “So why are you REALLY here?”

“What? I can’t believe you would say such a thing! I-”

“Were you lonely, Ciffy?” The question froze the millionairess in her tracks, Mabel leaning into her brother as she cooed at her friend. “If you wanted to hang out, we’re more than welcome to have you with us!”

“N-no, it’s nothing like that!” She huffed, crossing her arms and strutting over to the ratty piece of junk that her lover deemed ‘furniture’, carefully regarding the old couch before moving over to the easy chair. Her skirt rose up slightly along her thighs as she crossed her legs and she took a small amount of pleasure in the fact that both Twins’ eyes traveled up her body before catching themselves. “Besides, it seemed like you two were having plenty of fun before I even got here.”

“Aww, I know that tone, Paz.” Pacifica froze as she recognized Mabel’s tone as the kind that would usually end in some form of punishment or mayhem. “Wait a minute… are you jealous?”

“You must be joking.” The room echoed with her voice, the tone she usually gave her underlings whenever she wanted to put the fear of the Northwests into someone. “Why would I be jealous?”

Unfortunately, authority and superiority did nothing to faze the large-chested brunette as she bounded over to her companion and pulled her up from her seat. “Uh-uh-uh! There’s no place for jealousy in our house!” Mabel cooed, manipulating the bottom-heavy girl so that she laid overtop both Pines. “If you wanted to play around, all you had to do was ask!”

“W-wait, that’s not what I~” Her voice trailed off into a sigh of pleasure, large-breasted Mabel working at the blonde’s thick thighs. A pair of strong hands pulled her from the throes of relaxation only slightly before submerging her once more, the large-bodied male of the trio doting on his girlfriend by rubbing at her shoulders. “Mmm then again, if this is what it means to be a Pines, I’ll gladly join your family.”

“You already were a part of us, Bubble-Butt.” Dipper remarked, pushing down on a knot above her shoulder blade. “You don’t have to be jealous.”

“M’ wasn’t jealous… and if you call me that again, you’ll find yourself sleeping on this stain of a couch tonight.”

“Really? Considering how you like to cling, I severely doubt that, Paz.”

“You’re one to talk, Mabel… and I can find OTHER ways to punish you both, you know.”

“You’re more than welcome to try, Wonder Thighs.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was a short from my days on Tumblr. It could definitely be worth looking into expanding and elaborating into, that is, if there's enough interest


End file.
